Sanación
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Scott debía sacar adelante a sus hermanos y a él ante la adversidad,no importaba que tan duro fuese mientras él cargara con los malos sentimientos de sus hermanos.


**Holiwi ~ **

**Queridas lectoras,recuerdan que siempre les digo lo mucho que adoro el humor y siempre escribiré y escribo de eso?, pues creo que las estoy llenando de tanta risa que ahora necesitan tristeza para que dejen de ver el mundo a lo Bilz y Papa(?) -no quiere pagar derechos de autor-. **

**Okay,so,ahora ustedes me dirán como me queda este intento de drama y me dicen si se me da bien o si da asco y quieren que siga escribiendo happy endings C: . **

**Eso,ojalá les guste ~. **

* * *

Cuatro pequeños niños se hallaban varados en medio de un denso bosque. Todos sabían que los bosques de la tierra celta eran los más peligrosos pues tenían muchos animales salvajes y se contaba que había tanta vida ahí que los árboles habían adquirido la habilidad de hablar solo para quienes tuvieran la sabiduría suficiente para poder escuchar. Dos de los infantes se encontraban dormidos y los otros dos se encontraban haciendo guardia nocturna,o bien, solo uno de ellos pues el otro no tenía la consciencia suficiente para saber que siquiera su vida corría peligro en ese bosque.

El menor de los cuatro era un bebé rubio y de ojos esmeralda, el que le seguía era un muchacho de cabellos naranjas y de muchas pecas, el siguiente era de ojos turquesa y un cabello rubio oscuro,casi chocolate y el mayor era un chico pelirrojo con los ojos de su hermano más pequeñito. Todos compartían dos características: Piel pálida y cejas frondosas.

-Y ahora...¿Qué debo hacer?. -Susurró desolado el mayor de los cuatro,Scott,sosteniendo al bebé y mirándolo a los ojos,chocando verde contra verde; Una mirada era ingenua y la otra era triste,triste y carente de alivio.

Hace mucho que estaban recorriendo aquel bosque y no lograban salir, Esto pasó justo después de la muerte de su madre. Ella nunca les dijo que no estaría ahí para siempre con ellos hasta que un día se fue simplemente junto con todas las otros Antiguos. A todos los niños se les habían sido arrebatados sus padres pues se consideraba que ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse a sí mismos y dar paso a una nueva generación.

Scott sabía la situación de todos los demás,que también se sentían abandonados pero habían sabido superar la incertidumbre para encargarse de su pueblo, sin embargo, ellos estaban en condiciones distintas,condiciones favorables, pues eran uno solo y no se preocupaban de sus otros 3 hermanos. Él estaba completamente confundido,solo,triste y sin posibilidad de aliviarse, ¿Quién se aliviaría si no sabe lo que va a pasar con su persona ni con su familia?.

Todo era tan difícil en ese entonces. Recordar las caras llenas de lágrimas de sus hermanos le hacían llorar a él mismo,era tanta su debilidad infantil...y es que solo tenía doce años,¿Qué podía saber él acerca de cuidar niños más pequeños o saber como consolarlos siquiera?. Los recuerdos felices hacían que las lágrimas se fueran,pero no por mucho. No había nadie que le reconfortara,estaba él y nadie más que él para sacar adelante a todos.

Ojos turquesa se mostraron entre la luz lunar,haciendo que brillaran con un misterio intenso.

-Haz estado ahí desde que me dormí,¿No piensas descansar al menos un poco?. -Habló el dueño de tan misteriosos ojos,Deian; quién,con sus cortos nueve años le seguía en la escala de mando a Scott-

-No puedo,debo protegerlos. -respondió cortante el mayor.-

-Entiendo... .

Deian sabía perfectamente el cambio de conducta de su hermano,pues antes era risueño e infantil y tuvo que madurar rápidamente para hacerse cargo de todos ellos. Era triste no poder disfrutar lo que te correspondía por derecho.

-Entonces,si te remplazo, tú tomas mi lugar y duermes.

-Aún así no podría. Arthur no está dormido aún.

El menor de los cuatros se encontraba despierto hace muchas horas,lo cuál no era común en un bebé de su edad. El de ojos turquesa se mordió el labio inferior con dolor en el pecho, sabía perfectamente que Arthur no era un bebé distraído y se había percatado de que algo no era normal,de que algo faltaba,de que alguien faltaba... .

-Yo tomaré también a Arthur. Tú ve a dormir.

Sus miradas se cruzaron con seriedad y finalmente el pelirrojo cedió, entregando su puesto y a su hermano para poder descansar. En el momento en que al menor le fue dado su hermano pequeño lo sostuvo con firmeza y cuidado, sentándose en una piedra grande y plana que alumbraba la cara de ambos mediante la luz lunar.

Scott ciertamente admiraba al pequeño Deian,siempre tan serio y maduro. No solo por la ida de su madre,él siempre había sido de esa manera aunque bien sabía que le había afectado tanto como a los otros. Cuando cerró sus ojos pudo volver a ese día tan tétrico en que su madre les fue arrebatada, si bien Deian no lloró ante la partida de ella y de los demás Antiguos ese día,él lo hizo en silencio,cada noche,por el resto de los días.

El pequeño de ojos verde vivo estaba callado,mirando a todos lados en los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras buscaba a la figura amable y conocida que recordaba en los pequeños rincones de sus cortas memorias.

-Shh,La oscuridad pronto se irá y debes dormir antes de su partida. -le informó con suavidad Deian, acunándolo en sus brazos tratando de imitar a Britania,pues sabía que tenía que aprender a hacerlo ya que ella no volvería, al menos no por ahora.

Los minutos pasaban y el infante se rehusaba a dormir,con el tiempo se fue sintiendo inseguro y comenzó a parecer triste, como anunciando un inminente llanto lo cuál no era bueno porque, además de despertar a Scott y a Thomas,el penúltimo de los hermanos y el que conservaba su personalidad infantil intacta, atraería animales furiosos.

El mayor entre los dos supo que debía hacer algo sino quería ponerlos en peligro por el miedo del menor.

-Yo te prestaré mi luz, tus sueños serán iluminados y recordarás tiempos mejores. -Dijo Deian,con su voz calmada naturalmente que de por sí era tranquilizante al ser monótona y envolvente.-Pero debes devolvérmela al amanecer,sino,yo no soñaré nada más que pesadillas.

Al parecer el pequeño entendió sus complejas palabras,pues de a poco empezó a cerrar sus grandes ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa hizo presencia esa noche,la primera de muchos días en Deian. Él sabía perfectamente que los recuerdos de su hermano serían borrados a través del camino del tiempo, como la oscuridad ocultaba la luz pues el reloj del tiempo no se detenía para nadie.

Mañana sería otro día y Scott, Deian, Thomas y Arthur seguirían buscando la salida del bosque esperando poder encontrar seguridad y esperanza al otro lado.

-"Madre...espero paciente el día en que vuelvas y saques la tristeza cristalizada de mi corazón y el de mis hermanos".

Lamentablemente,Britania nunca volvió por sus hijos.

* * *

**Fin :C . **

**Me dio pena esta cosa,y eso que suelo reirme de todo y todos(?). **

**dasfs Igual,espero les haya gustado esto y no me lo tiren por la cabeza~**


End file.
